Bad Day
by lilouange
Summary: Parfois on ferait mieux de rester en sécurité au chaud sous sa couette. Jack va le comprendre à son propre détriment : non seulement sa journée commence mal mais en plus, ça ne va pas s'arranger durant la mission de SG1 sur une autre planète...


_Bonjour_

_Voici une autre petite fic SG1 écrite à l'époque où M6 diffusait les inédits ^^  
_

_Note : Petit rafraîchissement de mémoire :_  
_P3X-789 cf. La théorie de Broca (**1**.**4**)._  
_PX9-757 cf. Expérimentation hasardeuse (**4**.**3**)._

_Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

**Bad Day**

**Mardi, appartement de Jack, 7h00 :**

Allongé dans son lit, la tête enfouie sous les oreillers, le Colonel ne semblait pas vouloir se lever. Son réveil sonna une nouvelle fois et Jack le coupa de façon plutôt rapide vu son état léthargique. Il grogna et tenta d'ouvrir un œil mais ses paupières se montraient très récalcitrantes. Elles se soulevèrent cependant pour se refermer aussitôt sous l'effet de la lumière du jour. Le tout fut accompagné d'un gémissement de Jack qui sortit une jambe du lit. _Allez mon vieux, courage ! _se dit-il pour essayer de se motiver. Il finit par sortir la deuxième de sous les draps et se retrouva assis sur le bord du lit. Il cligna des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière et se leva enfin. En traînant les pieds, il se dirigea vers la cuisine et se fit couler du café avant de repartir dans la salle de bain prendre une douche qui ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal. Bien au contraire… _Ah non pas les yeux ! Aouille ! Ca pique cette cochonnerie de shampoing ! _Il se sécha rapidement et s'habilla. Dans la cuisine, il trébucha dans un tabouret. _Oh c'est pas vrai ! Putain ça fait mal !_ Il se frotta le mollet puis pris son café et regarda sa montre. _Tu vas être encore en retard… _

Enfin prêt, il prit ses affaires, ses clés et parti. Il monta dans sa voiture et voulu mettre le contact mais le 4x4 refusa de démarrer. _Oh pitié non. Dites-moi qu'je vais m'réveiller ! Si j'osais, je retournerais au lit… Allez démarre… _Après avoir insisté un moment, le moteur se décida enfin et Jack pu partir à la base.

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Base du SGC, salle de débriefing :**

Hammond :Que fait le Colonel bon sang !

Daniel : Il ne perdra jamais ses mauvaises habitudes.

Carter sourit.

Hammond : Docteur Jackson, je crois que nous allons commencer sans lui.

Daniel : Vous êtes sûr ?

Hammond : Pour l'attention dont il fait preuve pendant les briefings de toute façon…

Daniel : Comme vous voudrez.

Soudain Jack entra en trombe dans la pièce.

Jack : Excusez-moi… mon Général… Je… Ma voiture… refusait… de démarrer… Pffff…

Hammond : Colonel, nous règlerons votre cas plus tard ! Pouvons-nous enfin commencer ?

Le général paraissait quelque peu exaspéré. Jack s'installa donc à sa place habituelle et se fit discret pendant tout le discours de Daniel. Il ressentait l'envie d'intervenir parfois mais s'en abstint de peur de vraiment énerver Hammond.

A la fin du briefing, Carter se retourna vers Jack.

Sam : Mon Colonel ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Jack : Très bien Carter ! Lui répondit-il avec un large sourire.

Sam : On ne vous a pas entendu de l'heure donc…

Jack : Vous avez vu Hammond quand je suis arrivé ? Il avait un air furibond ! J'ai préféré rester sage pour une fois. Surtout qu'aujourd'hui, c'était pas ma faute ! Enfin… Pas entièrement.

Sam : Comment ça ?

Jack : J'étais pas en avance dès le début c'est vrai mais ma voiture a refusé de démarrer ! De toute façon, c'est pas mon jour. J'aurais mieux fait de rester dans mon lit.

Sam sourit.

Sam : C'est une de ces journées où le sort s'acharne contre vous.

Jack : Exactement ! C'est ça ! Mais je n'vous raconterai pas mes misères, vous vous moqueriez. Dit-il sur un ton faussement sérieux.

Sam : Mais je n'me permettrais pas mon Colonel.

Jack : C'est pour ça que vous vous retenez déjà de rire ?!

Sam : Je suis désolée mon Colonel.

Jack : Mais ne l'soyez pas Carter. A votre place…

Sam : Alors je n'ai toujours pas le droit de connaître vos p'tites misères ? Lui demanda son Major avec un air déçu.

Jack : Mais ça doit rester confidentiel Carter !

Sam : Je le jure.

Elle avait dit ça en levant la main droite et ne pu alors plus se retenir de rire. Jack pris un air qui se voulait outré et l'entraîna dans une pièce déserte.

Sam : Vous avez vraiment peur que ça se sache !

Jack : C'est que j'ai une réputation à tenir moi ! Et si ça arrivait aux oreilles de Daniel, je n'aurais pas fini d'en entendre parler.

Samantha avait réussit à se calmer et regarda O'Neill en attendant la suite.

Jack : Aujourd'hui, j'ai la poisse. D'abord sous la douche, j'ai réussi à me mettre du shampoing dans les yeux. Ne riez pas Carter, ça fait vraiment mal !

Sam : Je le sais mon Colonel.

Jack : Ah oui ?

Il eu un hochement de tête pour réponse et continua :

Jack : Ensuite, je me suis cogné dans un des tabourets de la cuisine et je suis sûr que je vais avoir un énorme bleu ! Après, c'est ma voiture qui n'a pas voulu démarrer. Et je vais me faire passer un savon par Hammond avant ce soir ! Et il est à peine 10h00 Carter ! Qu'est-ce qui va bien pouvoir encore m'arriver ?

Sam : Courage mon Colonel…

Ils restèrent un instant à se sourire et se décidèrent à sortir. En quittant la pièce, ils croisèrent un soldat qui visiblement se posa des questions.

Sam : Il vous manquait encore les rumeurs mon Colonel. Je crois qu'on vient d'en lancer une.

Elle souriait. Jack, lui, avait un air désespéré.

Jack : Bon, je file vers mon destin. Souhaitez-moi bonne chance…

Sam : Bonne chance mon Colonel. Mais ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer, rassurez-vous.

Jack : Vous n'voudriez pas le passer à ma place par hasard ? Non ? Tant pis…

Et il prit la direction du bureau du Général tandis que Carter partait dans son labo.

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Quartiers de Daniel : **

Le jeune archéologue préparait ses affaires. Aujourd'hui, SG1 partait sur la planète P3Z 547. SG8 s'était occupé des repérages et eux allaient l'étudier en profondeur. En tout cas, c'était bien ce que Daniel comptait faire. Il pris le dossier concernant cette fameuse planète et le relu dans les grandes lignes, juste histoire d'être vraiment au point. Le docteur Jackson était un homme intelligent et très pointilleux dans son travail. Archéologue spécialisé dans l'égyptologie et linguiste averti, son travail est une véritable passion. Tel un enfant, il s'extasie à chaque découverte. Aujourd'hui, il était impatient de découvrir cette planète.

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

**P3Z-547, 13h00 :**

Le vortex se referma juste après le passage de Jack. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une pièce très sombre. Daniel sorti une lampe torche et balaya l'endroit d'un rayon lumineux. Les murs étaient en pierres grises, le sol étaient en dalles roses et seuls l'anneau et le DHD trônaient au centre.

Daniel : Il n'y a rien.

Jack : J'adore la déco ! C'est très chaleureux, vous trouvez pas ?

Daniel le regarda avec un air désespéré.

Jack : Ben si on peut même plus plaisanter…

Il sorti, suivi de Teal'c. A l'extérieur, il faisait jour et grand soleil. Il leur fallut quelques secondes pour s'habituer à la lumière. Tout autour d'eux, du vert et le bleu du ciel.

Jack : C'est tranquille comme coin.

Teal'c se contenta de hocher la tête pour montrer son accord. C'est alors que les deux autres membres de l'équipe sortirent les rejoindre.

Daniel : Il n'y a vraiment rien ici. Aucune trace significative d'une présence humaine sur cette planète dans cette… hutte ?! Bon, selon SG8, le groupe vit à quelques kilomètres à peine vers l'est. Si on se met en route maintenant, on pourra peut-être rentrer avant la nuit !

Jack : C'était… Dit-il en regardant Teal'c.

Daniel : Quoi donc ?

Jack : Oh rien. Des histoires d'hommes.

Daniel le fusilla du regard.

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Au village, 14h25 :**

Pendant que ses amis patientaient dans un coin, Daniel conversait avec le chef du village. A leur arrivée, ils furent le centre de curiosité des habitants de cette planète mais cet effet ne dura pas longtemps. Daniel s'était éloigné du reste de SG1, trop concentré sur son travail pour s'occuper d'eux. Jack, Sam et Teal'c s'étaient donc assis dans un coin et patientaient.

Jack : Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien se raconter ?

Sam : Aucune idée mon Colonel.

Jack : Ca m'avance énormément ça.

Teal'c : Je pense que Daniel Jackson essaie d'apprendre comment ces individus vivent O'Neill.

Jack pris un air surpris et Carter sourit.

Jack : Franchement, je sais vraiment pas ce que je ferais sans vous deux… Ca va encore être long ? Je commence à en avoir marre de faire le pied de grue comme ça moi ! J'suis pas entré dans l'armée pour ça !

Jack : Ah ben enfin !

Daniel : Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite. Ils veulent qu'on passe un test.

Jack : Un test ?

Sam : Quel genre de test ?

Daniel : D'après ce que j'ai compris, ils veulent voir si nous sommes vraiment honnêtes.

Jack : Génial, j'adore les tests ! C'est par où ?! Lança Jack sur un ton faussement enjoué.

Sam : Mais il consiste en quoi ce test ?

Daniel : Par contre ça, j'en suis pas bien sûr. En fait…

Jack : Pas bien sûr ? Dit-il en faisant de gros yeux.

Daniel : Oui. Il a dit que la lumière de vérité déciderait du futur de notre relation avec eux.

Jack : La lumière de vérité ?

Daniel : La lumière de vérité !

Sam : Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Daniel : Ben ça, j'en sais rien.

Jack : Et vous ne lui avez pas demandé ?!

Daniel : Bien sûr que si ! Il a toujours répondu à côté !

Jack : Super !

Jack parti vers le chef du village d'un pas décidé. Daniel et Sam se regardèrent un peu effrayés et le rattrapèrent. Teal'c les suivit sans prononcer un mot.

Jack : Euh… Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais j'aurais une petite question.

Le chef : Bien sûr. J'écoute votre question.

Jack : La lumière de vérité ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Le chef : Comme je l'ai expliqué à votre ami, la lumière de vérité décidera si oui ou non nous devons traiter avec vous.

Jack : Oui ! Ca j'avais compris ! Non, moi ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est ce que c'est exactement ! Comment ça marche ? Ce qui va nous arriver quoi !

Le chef : Je comprends vos craintes.

Jack : Mes craintes ? Quelles craintes ?! J'vois pas le rapport avec ma question !

Le chef : C'est inoffensif rassurez-vous.

Jack : Ah bon… C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir !

Il avait prit un air renfrogné et ne prononça plus un mot. Pour autant, les paroles du chef ne les avaient pas vraiment rassurés.

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Salle de vérité, 16h52.**

Teal'c : O'Neill, pensez-vous vraiment qu'il soit sage de faire ça ?

Jack : Et bien… Je dois avouer que ça ne m'enchante guère mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix. Et c'est inoffensif rappelez-vous !

Ils entrèrent dans une pièce très sombre et l'entrée fut refermée derrière eux.

Jack : Ca n'me dit rien qui vaille les enfants !

Soudain, au centre de la pièce, une pierre commença à scintiller. L'intensité de la lumière s'intensifiait petit à petit.

Sam : Ca doit être la lumière de vérité…

La lumière devenait aveuglante, tous avaient fermé les yeux et avaient relevé un bras pour se protéger. Il y eu un léger sifflement, la lumière envahit alors toute la pièce et les membres de SG1 s'évanouirent.

Le Colonel O'Neill avait mal au crâne. Il se retourna et senti qu'il était allongé à même le sol. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et attendit qu'ils se fassent à l'obscurité. Tout lui revint alors.

Jack : Ca va les enfants ? _Hein ?! Mais… C'était la voix de… Oh Seigneur ! Ca y est ! J'ai viré maboul !_

Daniel : Ca va. Merci Sam.

Alors là, Jack pris peur. _C'est un cauchemar Jack ! Juste un cauchemar !_

Daniel : Jack ? Teal'c ?

Teal'c : Je vais bien, merci Docteur Jackson.

Daniel : Jack ?

Jack : Ca va merci ! _Oh Seigneur ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_

Daniel : Euh…

Jack : Quoi ?!

Teal'c : Je crois Major Carter que le Docteur Jackson s'adresse à O'Neill.

Sam : Mon Colonel ? _Hein ? _

Jack : Sam ?

Sam : Qu'est-ce…

Leurs voix laissaient transparaître qu'ils avaient peur.

Jack : Oh ça suffit, c'est quoi cette histoire ?!

Il se leva et alla ouvrir pour que la lumière entre.

Jack : Aahhh !

Il se tourna vers ses amis qui le regardaient étonnés et vit que Sam avait l'air aussi perdue que lui.

Jack : Carter ?

Sam : Mon Colonel ?

Jack : Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans mon corps ?

Sam : …

Teal'c : Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre.

Daniel : Moi non plus.

Jack se regarda alors furtivement mais cru défaillir.

Jack : Oh mon Dieu !

Teal'c : O'Neill, ça va aller ?

Jack : Bien sûr que ça va ! Je suis dans le corps de Sam qui, elle, est dans le mien ! J'ai une poitrine et j'ai tout un tas de formules dans la tête ! Alors dites moi pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?!

Daniel : Là c'est sûr…

Jack grogna.

Daniel : Je vais essayer de trouver le chef.

Jack : Faites donc !

Jack s'était laissé glisser contre le mur et restait assis par terre à marmonner. Sam faisait les cent pas alors que Teal'c les observait d'un œil inquiet.

Jack : Carter ? Vous voulez bien arrêter ?!

Sam : Quoi donc ?

Jack : De tourner en rond. C'est très agaçant.

Sam : Désolée mon Colonel.

Elle s'assit alors à son tour et patienta. Elle finit tout de même par se relever et se dirigea vers Teal'c. Ils discutèrent un instant et elle revint s'asseoir là où elle était quelques minutes plus tôt. Jack l'avait observée.

Jack : Carter ?

Sam : Mon Colonel ?

Jack : Restez assise !

Sam : J'vous demande pardon ?

Jack : C'est déjà assez perturbant de vous savoir dans mon corps mais en plus, vous avez une démarche que je n'apprécie pas !

Sam le fixait surprise. Ou plutôt, il se vit se fixer avec de gros yeux ronds.

Jack : Sur mon corps ! Je ne l'apprécie pas sur mon corps ! Quand c'est votre corps j'adore mais là, c'est le mien… _Jack, tu t'enfonces là !_

Sam : Je comprends mon Colonel.

Jack : Bien.

Sam : Vous « adorez » ma démarche ?

Jack : Euh…

Il jeta un œil dehors puis regarda l'heure.

Jack : Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Il est bientôt 18h00 !

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

**18h16 :**

Teal'c vit Daniel revenir avec le chef du village. Il alla à leur rencontre pour le briefer sur la situation.

Teal'c : Le Colonel O'Neill est vraiment très énervé. Il a perdu patience depuis un moment.

Daniel : Il a perdu patience ? Je n'me souviens pas qu'il en ait eu.

Teal'c sourit sur les bons mots de Daniel.

Daniel : Et Sam ?

Teal'c : Le Major manifeste moins son mécontentement.

Soudain, ils entendirent un cri. Ils coururent à la hutte et virent Sam sur le corps de Jack. Ou plutôt Jack, dans le corps de Sam, sur Sam, dans le corps de Jack. Cette situation était vraiment compliquée pour les personnes qui n'avaient pas subi de transfert corporel.

Jack : Carter ?! Carter, vous m'entendez ?!

Daniel : Que se passe-t-il ?!

Jack : Je sais pas, elle a eu comme un malaise !

Sam : Mon Colonel ?

Jack : Carter ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Elle s'assit et se passa une main sur le visage.

Sam : Ca va.

Jack : Vous êtes sûre ? Non, je demande parce que vous avez quand même fait un malaise !

Sam : Je vais bien, je vous assure.

Jack : Bon… Vous nous avez quand même fichu une sacrée trouille.

Sam sourit et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il put lire de l'interrogation dans son regard et il senti qu'elle cherchait des réponses en lui. Elle se tourna ensuite vers les trois spectateurs.

Sam : Vous pouvez nous laisser seuls un instant ? _Ma fille, il ne faut pas ! C'est pas une bonne idée ! C'en est même une très mauvaise !_

Daniel : Bien sûr…

Sam les regarda sortir puis se retourna vers Jack.

Sam : Vous l'avez vraiment fait ?

Jack : Fais quoi Carter ?

Sam : Dans la boucle temporelle !

Jack : Si vous pouviez être plus précise.

Sam : Euh… Et bien… Ce que je veux savoir, c'est si vous m'avez embrassée lorsque vous étiez bloqué dans la boucle temporelle !

Jack vira cramoisi.

Jack : … _Comment a-t-elle su ?_

Il avait ouvert la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son ne sortait. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait répondre. Il n'avait jamais envisagé se retrouver dans une telle situation et n'avait, par conséquent, préparé aucune réponse toute faite. La tension devenait de plus en plus palpable.

Sam : Dois-je prendre votre silence pour un acquiescement mon Colonel ?

Jack : Carter… _Comment vais-je m'en sortir ?_

Sam : Mon Colonel ?

Jack : …

Sam sourit puis se mit à rire.

Jack : Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ?

Sam : Vous !

_Ca ne lui réussit pas ce p'tit séjour dans mon corps ! _Se dit-il en la regardant, intrigué.

Sam : Mon Colonel, d'un point de vue scientifique, ce baiser n'a jamais eu lieu alors ce n'est pas la peine de vous mettre dans cet état ! Il n'existe que dans vos souvenirs.

Jack : Ouais… Dans les vôtres maintenant. Mais… Je voudrais savoir une chose. Comment vous avez su ?

Sam : Mon malaise. En fait, j'ai eu comme un flash black !

Jack : Vous voulez dire que vous avez accès à ma mémoire ?!

Sam : Oui, il semblerait b…

Jack : Quoi ?

Sam : Je viens de penser à quelque chose.

Jack : Quoi ?

Sam : Si j'ai accès à vos souvenirs, vous devez avoir accès aux miens…

Jack : C'est intéressant ça !

Sam : Danieeeel !

Tout le monde (SG1 et le chef en l'occurrence) s'était réunit autour d'un feu de camps. Il commençait en effet à faire sombre et à se rafraîchir.

Le chef : En réalité, votre situation n'a eu qu'un seul précédent. La lumière de vérité, je vous l'ai expliqué, vérifie la bonne foi d'un individu. Si ses intentions sont honorables, il y a une seconde pierre qui s'active au village. Cependant, lorsque plusieurs personnes font le même passage, la pierre étudie également les relations entre eux. Et si vos corps ont été intervertis, c'est parce que votre relation n'est pas complètement honnête.

Teal'c : La situation n'est elle pas la même que lors du test Zatarc ?

Daniel : Il semblerait bien…

Le chef : Vous devez vous montrer honnêtes l'un envers l'autre et vous retrouverez place dans vos corps respectifs. Mais nous devons rentrer au village avant que le froid ne devienne trop important.

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

**19h24 :**

Le groupe regagnait le village dans un silence pesant. La phase qui allait suivre n'apparaissait pas très réjouissante. Même si, tout au fond d'eux, ils savaient ce que ressentait l'autre, ils avaient appris à refouler ces sentiments. Une des raisons principales était la règle de non fraternisation de l'armée. Ils s'étaient fait une raison et continuaient leurs vies en jouant la carte de l'amitié, en faisant comme si rien n'était.

Ils progressaient rapidement lorsque Jack eu un malaise. Sam comprit qu'il venait d'avoir un flash-back et s'inquiéta de ce qu'il avait vu. Elle l'interrogea du regard pendant que Daniel et Teal'c l'aidaient à se relever.

Daniel : Jack, ça va aller ?

Jack : Ca va.

Daniel : Vraiment ?

Jack : Je vais bien ! Allez, on n'doit pas s'arrêter.

Daniel : Vous êtes sûr de n'pas vouloir vous reposer un peu ?

Jack : Daniel ! Je vais bien !

Daniel : Comme vous voulez.

Et ils reprirent la route.

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Au village, 19h37 :**

Daniel et Teal'c bavardaient tous les deux alors que Sam et Jack étaient partis chacun d'un côté.

Daniel : Je n'arrive pas à m'y faire.

Teal'c : C'est une situation très complexe en effet.

Daniel : Je ne voudrais pas de leur place. Ca me fait bizarre d'entendre Jack parler de fusion nucléaire et tout le tintouin.

Teal'c : Il est vrai qu'O'Neill ne nous a pas habitué à cela.

Daniel : Se dire qu'en réalité c'est Sam qui parle… Moi, c'est Jack que je vois ! Teal'c : Ce n'est pas facile pour eux non plus.

Daniel : Je vais essayer de trouver Jack et lui parler. Je vais certainement me faire rabrouer mais bon…

Teal'c : Bonne chance Daniel Jackson.

Daniel : _C'est du suicide ! _Merci.

Daniel : Jack ?

Jack : Daniel ! Comment allez vous ?

Daniel : _C'est ça, fais comme si tout était bien dans le meilleur des mondes possibles !_ Oh moi ça va. Mais vous ? Comment allez vous ?

Jack : Oh, moi, j'ai connu mieux, mais ça peu encore aller.

Daniel : Ah oui ?

Jack : Ben, on a connu pire. _Qu'est-ce qu'il veut encore me faire dire ?_

Daniel : Je n'sais pas vraiment ce qui peut-être pire que d'être changé de corps avec une femme, surtout qu'il s'agit de Sam.

Jack : Se faire attaquer par une horde de Jaffas, se faire torturer par un fichu Goa'uld… Vous en voulez encore ? _Quel casse pied ! Il sait que je n'aime pas aborder ce sujet !_

Daniel : Ca ira, merci.

Jack soupira puis se tourna vers son ami.

Jack : J'en ai marre Daniel ! Comment va-t-on régler cette histoire ?!

Daniel : Le chef l'a expliqué.

Jack : Daniel… Vous savez bien que c'est impossible.

Daniel : C'est pourtant la seule solution.

Jack : Daniel…

Daniel : Vous vous rendez compte des situations dans lesquelles vous vous mettez à cause de cette règle ? Il va bien falloir l'admettre ! A moins que vous vouliez rester dans le corps de Sam définitivement ? Et, dans combien des mondes parallèles que nous avons visités vos doubles vivaient ensemble ? A croire que Sam et vous c'est universel ! Ne dites pas que c'est impossible ! Les français ont une expression : « impossible ? Pas français !».

Jack : On a à peu près la même Daniel !

Jack, le regard perdu, soupira une nouvelle fois.

Jack : _La vie après ça serait infernale. Comment pourrions travailler ensemble après ces aveux ? On ne pourra jamais faire comme si rien n'avait eu lieu ! Ce sera impossible…_ Daniel ?!

Daniel : Oui, je sais, la ferme !

Jack : Non. Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire.

Daniel : Ah non ? Qu'alliez-vous dire alors ?

Jack : Merci.

Daniel : Oh ?! Mais c'est normal.

Jack : Merci quand même.

Jack se releva et tapota l'épaule de Daniel qui souriait, fière de lui. Il regarda son ami s'éloigner et resta quelques minutes, assis dans l'herbe. Le silence régnait et il trouvait ça très agréable.

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

**20h03 : **

Jack avait voulu marcher un peu après que Daniel soit venu le voir. Il voulait réfléchir à la situation actuelle, aux conséquences que ça allait avoir sur eux dans l'avenir…

Elle était là, assise dans un coin tranquille, aux abords du village, et elle aussi était perdue dans ses pensées. Il s'approcha lentement et posa une main sur son épaule ce qui la fit sursauter.

Jack : Désolé, je n'voulais pas vous faire peur.

Elle sourit tandis qu'il s'asseyait face à elle. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

Jack : J'ai l'impression de parler à un miroir !

Sam : C'est une sensation très étrange en effet…

Jack : Horrible vous voulez dire !

Il prit une grande inspiration.

Jack : Vous savez, j'ai eu de nouvelles visions. En fait, j'n'en ais eu que deux mais c'est pas important.

Sam : Et qu'avez-vous vu ?

Jack : Et bien… Je sais maintenant que j'ai eu raison de n'pas avoir mauvaise conscience pour ce que j'ai fais dans la boucle temporelle.

Sam l'interrogeait du regard. Visiblement, elle ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

Jack : Ce que je veux dire c'est que j'ai eu une vision de vous, lorsque vous étiez coincée à bord du Prométhée.

Sam : Oh…

Jack : Oui. Et même si ce moi était vous en réalité, il n'empêche que c'était physiquement moi et que vous avez fait c'que vous savez avoir fait. _C'est vraiment moi qui ais dit ce chariabia ?_ J'ai également eu une vision de quand vous êtes venue me chercher sur Edora. J'ai ressenti ce que vous avez ressenti vis-à-vis de Leira et moi.

Un malaise s'installa et le silence régna. Sam, sachant qu'il avait tout dit, se décida à parler à son tour.

Sam : _Allez ma fille, lance toi ! Il a réussi à le faire alors pourquoi pas toi ?_ J'ai revu notre passage sur PX9-757. Lorsque je me suis retrouvée coincée et que… Enfin vous savez. J'ai également vu que tous les évènements survenus lors de notre passage sur P3X-797 n'étaient pas passés aux oubliettes.

Jack : P3X-797 ? C'est sur cette planète que notre côté primitif a fait surface ?

Sam : En effet.

Jack : Et qu'est-ce que je n'ai pas effacé de ma mémoire ?

Sam eu un sourire crispé qui montra qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise.

Sam : Ce qui s'est passé dans les vestiaires.

Jack : Ooh ! Quand vous avez voulu me violer !

Sam fut encore plus mal à l'aise avec ce commentaire. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas non plus à l'aise mais il ne le montrait plus.

Jack : Vous savez, Janet m'a expliqué que c'était surtout parce que je suis le chef de l'équipe que vous m'avez sauté dessus.

Sam : Oui mais il y a bien plus gradé que vous dans la base.

Jack ne su que répondre. Le silence tomba et leurs yeux s'évitèrent.

_Sam :_ _Pourquoi as-tu dit ça ? Tu viens de lancer un de ces froids ! Sam, je te le dis, tu peux être très intelligente, mais parfois tu es très stupide ! Regarde-le. Il n'arrive même plus à cacher son malaise !_

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

**21h07 :**

Jack aperçu Daniel venir vers eux. Le jeune archéologue avait fini par rejoindre Teal'c mais le chef du village était venu leur dire qu'il fallait que leurs amis rentrent rapidement.

Jack se leva alors que Sam se retourna simplement.

Daniel : Excusez-moi de vous interrompre mais nous devons rentrer. Le chef du village m'a averti qu'il allait grêler.

Jack : Maintenant ? Ils ont un service météo ici ?

Daniel : En fait, pour le reprendre, la glace tombe du ciel toutes les nuits.

Jack : Jolie métaphore !

Jack tendit une main à Sam pour l'aider à se relever.

Sam : Merci.

Elle passa devant alors que les deux hommes suivaient derrière.

Daniel : Alors ? Demanda-t-il en chuchotant.

Jack : Alors quoi ? Lui répondit-il en chuchotant aussi.

Daniel : Ben on n'est pas rentrés !

Daniel parti devant. Jack attrapa alors le poignet de Sam et la retourna face à lui. Délicatement, il l'embrassa, oubliant que c'était ses propres lèvres. Daniel, remarquant qu'ils ne le suivaient plus se retourna et ouvrit de grands yeux emplis de surprise.

Daniel : Si j'avais su qu'il suffisait de lui dire qu'on ne pouvait pas rentrer tant que cette histoire n'était réglée…

Jack : Je t'aime Sam. Je t'aime tellement… Murmura-t-il.

Sam : _Je t'aime aussi Jack. Vas-y ma fille ! Pourquoi ça ne veut pas sortir ? Tu sais ce qu'il ressent pour toi, tu peux lui dire. Mais et après, qu'est-ce qui se passera ? « Et après ? » c'est la question que tout le monde se pose dans cette situation. Tu veux savoir ce qu'il y aura après ma fille ? Alors jette-toi à l'eau !_ _Allez ! Vas-y nom d'un chien ! _Je t'aime aussi.

Jack la serra alors dans ses bras mais remarqua une chose à laquelle il n'avait jamais prêté attention : leur différence de taille ! Il se senti tout petit à côté de lui-même ! Sam aussi le remarqua. C'est sur ces pensées fort romantiques qu'un faisceau lumineux apparu au village, et que les deux explorateurs s'évanouirent.

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Mercredi, 6h42 :**

Daniel : Eh ! La belle au bois dormant ! On se réveille !

Jack grogna, ce qui amusa ses amis. Daniel et Teal'c étaient déjà prêts lorsque Sam s'était réveillée mais maintenant qu'elle aussi avait fini de regrouper son paquetage, le linguiste avait prit la décision de réveiller le colonel. « A tes risques et périls » avait dit la jeune femme.

Daniel : Jack ? Allez, debout ! Il est l'heure !

Jack marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

Sam : Laissez-moi faire ! On vous retrouve dans un quart d'heure sur la place.

Daniel lui fit un sourire qui en disait long sur ses pensées.

Sam : Enlève ce sourire idiot de ton visage !

Les deux hommes sortirent alors mais Daniel souriait toujours.

Sam s'approcha alors de Jack et s'allongea près de lui. Elle déposa lentement des baisers dans le cou de l'homme endormi puis embrassa ses yeux toujours clos puis ses lèvres. Ce réveil en douceur ne provoqua aucun grognement. Sam prit appuis sur la poitrine de Jack et releva la tête.

Jack : Je n'ai droit qu'à ça ?

Sam : Daniel et Teal'c nous attendent.

Elle se releva et lui tendit la main.

Sam : Debout fainéant !

Jack : Fainéant ? Quelle marque de respect envers son supérieur !

Sam : Mais je n'm'adressais pas au Colonel.

Jack l'attira à lui et l'embrassa.

Sam : Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ?

Jack : Je n'sais pas mais une chose est sûre, je te garde auprès de moi.

Sam se blottit dans ses bras un instant puis sorti.

Sam : Ne te fais pas trop désirer.

Jack rejoignit le petit groupe à peine cinq minutes plus tard. Daniel le regarda venir vers eux, il avait un petit quelque chose, un pétillement, dans le regard qui agaça Jack. _Pire qu'une concierge !_

Daniel : Jack ! Enfin réveillé ?

Teal'c : Comment vous sentez-vous O'Neill ?

Jack : On n'peut mieux ! Je suis heureux d'avoir retrouvé mon corps !

Daniel : On le serait pour moins !

SG1 était au complet, chacun avait retrouvé sa place. Le chef du village les avait accompagnés jusqu'à la porte.

Le chef : Nous reverrons vous bientôt ?

Sam : Ce sera une autre équipe probablement mais elle devrait venir bientôt.

Le chef : Pourquoi devrons nous accueillir une autre équipe ?

Sam : En général, notre équipe ne s'occupe pas du domaine relationnel. Mais peut-être que Daniel reviendra. Il n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion de faire les recherches qu'il avait prévues.

Daniel : Si le Général m'y autorise.

La flaque bleue miroitait au centre du gigantesque anneau. Un par un, les quatre voyageurs la traversèrent pour rentrer chez eux. Mais pour deux d'entre eux, le voyage ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ^^_

**... ... ... ... ... ...**


End file.
